


Adventures in Asexuality

by evas



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, bbcsherlock, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Asexual Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Asexuality, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evas/pseuds/evas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John is very much in love with Sherlock, and the laborious process of making their  love lives work despite Sherlock’s asexuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John's First Lesson in Asexuality

It hadn’t been but 6 months since Sherlock Holmes had asked John Watson to be his flatmate. Neither of them knew that they would end up falling for each other so meaningfully. Sherlock trailed after John, the developing feelings confusing him, yet he knew John was the closest thing to home he had had in a long time. They could strip away all of 221B and he would be content as long as he had John.   
John’s feelings were more easily indulged as he fell quick and hard for the most exciting man he had ever met. Sherlock was his personal James Bond! Man of action! Good looking, voice of a God, and he gave his undivided attention to everything Sherlock allowed him. He would do anything to think like Sherlock for a day-just to see what went on in that funny little head of his. For now they had to figure out things the hard way. For example: Sex. 

The physical was never entirely important to either of them. The most they had done after their heady declaration of love was kiss awkwardly and palm at each other’s backs and hips. They were sitting around the flat on an off day and John made a plethora of noises as he moved over enough to sit closer to the intriguing man. Sherlock looked up from his cup of coffee, cheeks flushed from the cozy heat of the flat and tea steam wafting over their faces as they drank. John hitched his leg up between them so he could lean over. He put his face close to Sherlock’s, charging the air around them. Sherlock looked at him confused and John reached out, palming the side of Sherlock’s face lightly.   
Sherlock unknowingly leaned into his hand and his eyes changed as he looked down at John. He reached out his arm and placed his tea onto the table carefully. John leaned his head toward the couch cushion- not one to push himself too forcefully on Sherlock. Sherlock was getting better at picking up John’s cues though, he moved away from the stroking of John’s hand and adjusted himself to be able to turn to John as well. He leaned in, words dying at his lips and John covered Sherlock’s lips with a soft sound.   
Sherlock, brain always tinkering out solutions and trying to make things better, moved his head from time to time, getting John’s lips to slot into his own at a more comfortable position. Their tongues were mingling and their labret’s clouded with moisture. Sherlock laughed a bit into the kiss and John pulled back to look at him with an amused expression. Sherlock didn’t explain, but moved back in and John’s hands came to rub up and down Sherlock’s sides. His fingers massaged into Sherlock’s ribs and Sherlock let out a contented hum. Oh, how he loved kissing John.   
John let out a guttural noise and lightly bit at Sherlock’s lower. Sherlock moved with the action, though not particularly painful, it was unexpected. John’s hands wrapped around him as he let himself fall back onto the couch. Sherlock laughed a little at the surprise, they both laughed as they rearranged their limbs. Sherlock slotted one of his long legs into the junction of couch and cushions and the other on the other side of John’s body. He leaned down, smiling at the man under him. They went off on another kissing escapade and Sherlock was nuzzling John’s neck when John moaned and reached down between them. Sherlock, taken aback, looked down at the crack of space between their bodies. Their crotches were not touching, but John was apparently aroused and had lifted his white T-shirt to lightly rub his lower belly. His body rippled in response and John gave Sherlock a look that asked a question but Sherlock wasn’t understanding it. Sherlock, feeling a pleasant feathery sensation whenever he was with John and an excited pumping of blood when they were kissing, was not ever sexually aroused around John and he had never had thoughts like that growing up. It was yet something for John and Sherlock to talk through so Sherlock stayed frozen where he was. John took this as a queue to kiss Sherlock’s neck languorously and sneak his hands around to Sherlock’s lower back. Sherlock closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of John’s plush lips working on kissing every inch of his neck. He had practically forgot about the moment before John reached down and his hands were laying on Sherlock’s arse.   
Sherlock’s eyes snapped open and his position binding him in the predicament as John thrust upwards, their crotches briefly brushing enough for Sherlock to feel John’s erection and for John to feel Sherlock’s lack thereof. Sherlock let out a noise of shock as John did it again and John’s hands released his arse. “I’m sorry, are you alright Sherlock?” He asked, in his doctorly tone. Sherlock kept his gaze away from John’s purposefully. When he finally did look up to meet his eyes, there were tears in them and John nudged him back to their sitting positions.  
“What’s wrong Sherlock?” he asked, wiping a stray tear falling down Sherlock’s face. Sherlock’s mouth opened but no words came out and he kept looking to John as if expecting him to understand completely. “I… I don’t want you to think there are… How do I say this? Er… I don’t have performance issues John. I simply have never fancied the idea much.” John stared at Sherlock for a moment, “You mean the idea of having sex with me?” he let out reluctantly.   
“Yes! Well, NO! You see, I’ve never fancied the idea of sex with anybody.” Sherlock let out a quiet sob, confiding such personal things made him feel like he was a weirdo, God, why couldn’t his body just respond in the appropriate manner and indulge in John?  
John shushed him and leaned in, he kissed Sherlock’s cheek softly and willed him to not be sad about it.   
“I completely understand Sherlock, no need to cry. I’m here. I don’t mind if you’re not physically interested in me…”   
Sherlock quickly cut him off, “John, I am irrevocably interested in what you have to offer. I could spend a whole day kissing you, I want to be around you all the time, I don’t mind touching you.” He ran a steady hand up John’s solid thigh and John’s eyes flicked down at his traveling hand for a moment. “I like this, I do. But on my behalf, my asexualit-...”  
John cut him off next, shaking his head and laughing a bit. “Nothing to worry about Sherlock, honey. I understand.” He leaned in and kissed Sherlock’s other cheek, he began to rub Sherlock’s back to comfort him and then they both looked down at the bulge in John’s trousers.   
“Sex isn’t everything, right?” John said, and Sherlock wondered the same thing.


	2. Getting Carried Away

That week passed with minimal physical confrontation. Sherlock threw caution to the wind at the end of the week and grabbed John before they passed each other in the dimly lit hallway between their rooms. He kissed John deeply and John obliged. They were running hands all over, Sherlock loving the ripples of his soldier’s faint muscles, and John wrapping his arms around Sherlock’s neck to anchor himself there. Sherlock pushed John carefully against the wall and took all that John gave.   
He needed more access to John, he decided, and began to lift him as John hitched himself against the wall and Sherlock’s body. He wrapped his legs around Sherlock’s waist and Sherlock smiled against John’s pliant mouth. “I love you.” he whispered.   
John buried his face into Sherlock’s neck. “I love you too, Sherlock.” Sherlock replayed the words in his head over and over as John kissed him in the coziness of his neck. He reached down and took a better hold of John by hooking his hands on John’s buttocks. John murmured a sound of assent into Sherlock’s neck and Sherlock massaged him dutifully- he hadn’t touched John’s ass as of yet.   
John finally notified Sherlock that things were getting a little hard for him. “If you know what I mean…” John said, cheeks flushed pink. They both looked down at John’s crotch- erection forming by the minute. Sherlock nodded, put him down carefully. They both looked at each other in awkward amusement and John put his hand out for a handshake. Sherlock laughed and ignored his hand as he pushed forward and kissed John slower this time, a departing kiss. John’s eyes fluttered close so perfectly. Sherlock then continued on his way, his socks making a muted noise as he walked to his bedroom and John stayed poised against the wall, eyes closed, heart pounding, and smile perking up the sides of his lips. Sherlock took one last glance as he passed the threshold of his bedroom- leaving his bedroom door open in case John wanted to come in later.   
Moments passed and Sherlock heard John head to his shower. He fell asleep remembering the way John’s lips felt and listening to the steady stream of the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment Comment Comment!:)


	3. Waking Up in Sherlock's Bed

After that shared intimacy, John let himself be more affectionate around Sherlock. At first it was only around the flat. He would massage Sherlock’s arse and ask him what he was busy pouring over, he would cuddle into Sherlock when they watched TV, and he would hold his hand on long walks home. One night, they watched some Ricky Gervais rerun on the telly and John began to nod off on Sherlock’s shoulder. ‘Long day’. thought Sherlock to himself, and he turned the telly off. He spoke softly to the doctor until he had him standing and following him to his bedroom. He instructed John to lay back, which he did, and then Sherlock tried to fall asleep next to him. It was much too stuffy and hot so he got up and shed his layers of clothes before laying next to John again. John slept soundly and Sherlock listened to his breaths until he felt sleep wash over him.   
The next morning, John opened his eyes in that surreal, calm way and felt a much bigger and softer bed under him than his own. He slowly turned and found Sherlock sound asleep next to him. He tried not to make too much noise as he turned and embraced Sherlock, pressing into his back and inhaling the traces of cologne, sweat, and aftershave. Sherlock didn’t move at all and John smiled to himself.   
He was in Sherlock’s bed! Of all places, sharing his sheets. Sherlock was only in his pants though, and John was fully clothed save for his shoes. He wondered when Sherlock had undressed as the sun broke through the window pane. Sherlock turned in his bed, spoke groggily so John didn’t quite understand and John made space. They were both on their backs and watching the room illuminate with light. John looked down briefly at something in the corner of his eye and noticed that Sherlock had morning wood. He tried not to make it seem like he noticed and for that, Sherlock was grateful. They let the moment pass and Sherlock stayed in bed even after John struggled his way out of it. John reached out his hand and rubbed Sherlock’s chest lightly. He leaned down and gave Sherlock a peck on the lips.   
He finally let his guard down when John went off to the bathroom. It wasn’t uncommon to wake up with a boner but with the heavy pull of desire with John’s body close to him, he didn’t even know what he wanted to do.   
He stood and stretched clear down to his toes, his body felt so good, a nice buzz running through his muscles. He should have John sleep in bed with him more often.


	4. John and His Hand and Sherlock's Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grand finale. Big finish...

Sherlock began to come awake as he heard John stirring in the morning. He was mid stretch in his bedroom as John peeked his head into the open doorway. “Hey you!” he said with a smile and Sherlock exhaled in a laugh. John, always the morning person, bounded into the room and jumped onto Sherlock’s bed. John straddled Sherlock’s hips and splayed his hands over Sherlock’s chest. “How are you doing?” he asked, a dorky smile on his face. Sherlock laughed and decided to oblige him. “I’m quite fine this morning, how are you?” John pushed back Sherlock’s disheveled curls and kissed Sherlock’s forehead. “Just great, my love.”  
They worked on a new case with Lestrade well into the afternoon, Sherlock in high spirits and not quite hating Anderson as much as he usually did. He kept thinking about that morning and how happy John made him. He kept looking over at John, admiring his strong posture, his delicately aged face. Oh how he wanted to kiss that face. He shook the thoughts away and decided that could be dealt with later. For now, the case! He looked over once more and found John looking his way while he spoke to Lestrade. John smiled and looked away and Sherlock felt a deep flutter in his stomach. He pressed his lips firmly together to keep from smiling. Now, what would the yard think if they caught him smiling over a corpse in a crime scene? Again…

Once they had finally collapsed after a quick dinner at home, they toed their shoes off and stretched their legs out. Sherlock, as was his custom even before they were together, hooked their feet together and flexed his toes against John’s. John looked down, breathing quietly and mumbling about crap telly. Sherlock stopped rubbing his foot on John’s, they looked at each other briefly, the air feeling heavy as John made the half conscious decision to climb into Sherlock’s lap. Sherlock was very intrigued by the new position and John’s lips were on his in an instant. Sherlock pulled at his top buttons on his collar, wanting more freedom to move under John. John leaned back and unbuttoned Sherlock’s shirt for him. Sherlock reached forward, wanting to feel John’s skin on his. He lifted John’s shirt up over his head and threw it to the couch edge. John finished unbuttoning Sherlock’s crisp white shirt and pulled the short tails out of the front of Sherlock’s trousers. The wrinkled material came free and John threw the shirt open. They reveled in the sights laid before them and John leaned down to kiss at Sherlock’s collarbone.   
Sherlock’s breathing deepened as he ran his hands up and down John’s chest.   
John came back to kiss Sherlock on the mouth and they made the softest of noises into each other’s mouths and John leaned back to breathe. He grabbed Sherlock’s hands and placed them onto his chest. Sherlock, hands on John’s pecs, looked up at him, and John nodded consent. Sherlock massaged them softly as John watched and Sherlocked teased the nipples into hard nubs under his delicate fingers. John threw his head back and moaned and Sherlock faltered in his suprise. He put his right hand on John’s neck, lightly running his thumb back and forth and his other hand ran up and down John’s torso. John’s breath coming out hot and his forehead furrowed in frustration, he knew nothing much was going to happen.   
He unbuttoned his trousers and looked into Sherlock’s eyes, “Is it alright if I…” he pointedly looked down and Sherlock nodded, mouth slightly open. John leaned in and kissed him, rolling his hips a bit, Sherlock’s sex as slack as ever. John leaned back a bit, freed from his pants into his right hand-he began to stroke. Sherlock’s eyelashes splayed out as he watched John stroke himself with a curious expression. He bit his lip at the sensation of being in Sherlock’s lap, with Sherlock watching, as he wanked himself, and he tightened his hips a little as precum spilled out. He rubbed it all over the shaft and Sherlock ran his hands up and down John’s thighs as if urging him to go on.   
John was fully erect now, tightening his grip and hips bucking a little.   
He reached in and kissed Sherlock hard as he pulled his hand up and down, Sherlock kissed back with vigor and John felt shocks of excitement as the head of his penis met Sherlock’s warm stomach on occasion. Sherlock pulled back with a smack of their lips to breathe quickly, he leaned his head back and resumed watching John. John decided to put on a good show as he rolled his hips upward, making his strokes longer, feeling his balls tighten. Sherlock’s perfectly debauched lips were slightly open. John reached his left hand up and ran his thumb across Sherlock’s moist bottom lip. Sherlock kissed his thumb lightly and John placed his arm behind Sherlock’s neck. He lifted himself to his knees, torso brushing against Sherlock’s as he thrust into his own hand. Sherlock continued to stare down between them, their breaths loud and laden with want.   
John knew he was close, he uttered Sherlock’s name between moans before his release came and he thrust with force up into Sherlock.   
Sherlock sighed deeply, watching John’s dick pulsate as his ejaculation landed on his chest and stomach. John let out a long moan, head tucked to the side of Sherlock’s. “Thank… You.” he hardly managed, and felt Sherlock rub encouragement up his hands. “That was… interesting.” he spoke. John let out a breathless laugh and leaned back, cool air hitting Sherlock’s chest at the exposure. His release was rivered down Sherlock’s torso and gathering at the base of Sherlock’s tight black trousers and belt. John got them up, even though he felt a bit boneless at the moment, and led Sherlock to the bathroom, one hand holding up his falling trousers and the other holding Sherlock’s warm hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks. I know that I wanted to write more but I can't remember where else I wanted to take this. So here's the last chapter. Make sure you comment below lovelies.


End file.
